Bad Words
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: Natsu! Gajeel! It's not nice teaching little kids bad words!


"Mama?" A little five years old rosette with brown eyes identical to her mother called.

"Yes honey? What is it?" Lucy Heartfilia, age of twenty-four looked up from her novel and smiled to her daughter.

"What does shit mean?" Little Layla tilted her head and asked in her cute voice, too pure for that defiled word.

Lucy Heartfilia, being the dramatic one here let out a horrid gasp.

"What is it mom?" A boy, around the age of eight with rose hair and black eyes asked his mom as he approached them. He held three orange juices which he placed on the table and gave one to his sister.

"Yeah Lucy, whats's up with your gasp? Did something happen for you to be that dramatic?" A man, around the age of twenty-five with the same hair color and eye color as his son joked.

Seeing the blonde's glare, the two immediately shut their mouth, not uttering a single sound.

Lucy had an annoyed look on her face, "Very funny,"

Natsu's eyes immediately brightened up,"Finally! You get the joke!"

"Um dad?" Igneel said, "Mom's being sarcastic,"

"Was just kidding," Natsu grinned, "Hah! You fell for it!"

"Baka," Gray Fullbuster appeared behind them and rolled his eyes, before turning to the two kids, grinning widely, "Sup?"

"Uncle Gray! You're back from your mission!" Layla smiled.

"So how was your mission?" Igneel's eye shone brightly, he enjoyed the stories the man told him. Unlike his father (Which he knew they were both actually best friends), he was fine with the man and would he actually liked him.

Gray chuckled, ruffling Layla's hair and received a giggle from the girl, "The mission went fine, so first I froze them with my-!"

"So enough touching my daughter you fucking ice head!" Natsu glared.

"Fucking?" Layla tilted her head once again, "What does that mean?"

"STOP TEACHING HER BAD WORDS!" Lucy let out a piercing scream, making everyone cover their ears, while the dragonslayers? They fainted, luckily, Wendy was out on a mission with Charle and Happy.

"Bad words?" Layla tilted her head.

Lucy turned around, smiling apologetically to her daughter, "So Layla, don't ever say that words again okay?"

"Why?"

Lucy looked puzzled for a while, what should she answer? Luckily, Mira aided her.

"Layla-chan, bad words are very bad and evil words so don't ever say them, you don't want to be a bad girl do you?" Mira said, sternly,

Layla's eyes widened and shook her head, "I won't ever say it again Aunt Mira, mama, I promise,"

Lucy smiled, crouching down, holding up her pinky,"Pinky promise?"

Layla giggled and their pinkies linked. The guild smiled fondly at the scene.

"So sweety, where did you learn that word?" Erza smiled, sweetly at the girl. She along Levy was her god mother.

Layla hesitated, "I won't be a bad girl right?"

"Of coure not," Levy chirped.

"Uncle Gajeel and papa did,"

The sentence rang in everyone's head. It was dead silence.

Turning around to the spot where the dragonslayers once lay, they were gone.

A dark aura surrounded Lucy, "I am **so** going to kill them,"

"I'll help." Erza hissed, already re-equiping into her Heavens Wheel Armor.

"I'll be very happy to assist you," Mirajane chuckled darkly in her Satan-soul.

"Gajeel, Natsu, I hope you're still alive," Levy whispered, sweatdropping.

The three rushed outside, breaking the door in the process.

"Ne, Onii-tan, did I do something wrong?" Layla looked at her brother, worriedly.

Igneel chuckled, shaking his head, "Don't worry Layla, you didn't do anything wrong,"

"Are you sure? Mama, Aunt Erza, and Aunt Mira looked like they're going to kill Uncle Gajeel and papa," Layla said, shivering at the image in her mind.

"They'll be fine," Igneel assured his little sister, "So do you want something to drink?"

"Can I have strawberry smoothie?" Layla's eyes shone brightly.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Igneel chuckled before making his way towards Cana, who was watching the bar in place.

"So are you really sure they're going to survive?" Cana smirked, passing Igneel the smoothie, "You wanna bet?"

Igneel just shrugged, "You do know that I'm just trying to comfort her right? I have a feeling dad will be pretty beaten up anyway,"

Cana looked at him with an amused expression, "For someone to be the son of Natsu Dragneel, you sure are mature,"

Igneel just grinned and headed to his little sister, holding the strawberry smoothie.


End file.
